narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourth battle: Suzaku Hyuga vs. Evan Herane
Sign in *-- Rasengan888 will not be attending match shall beging when both users sign in again *--Evan6789 20:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *--Seireitou 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *--[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 00:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *--Seireitou 21:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) The Fight Begins "Well Suzaku, it's a pleasure to fight you" Evan walks up to shake his hand. "Likewise" Suzaku responded, shaking Evan's hand "You start" Evan readied himself "Gotcha" he said, drawing his KyuubiTaishou and pointed it at Evan, "Katon....getsuga!" he yelled, shooting a destructive blast of energy at Evan "Easy" Evan jumps to the side throwing shurrikens at Suzaku Suzaku blocked the incoming Shuriken with his blade and then proceded to shoot another KatonGetuga at amazing speeds. "Go Suzaku-kun, you can beat him!" yelled Kokuangyo Hyuga, Suzaku's wife, from the stands. Evan Jumps up into the air and sends 5 clones down at Suzaku, all three pin them down "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" hundreds of fire balls pour down at him Suzaku shut his eyes and breathed as his chakra blew the clones right off of him and he jumped up to dodge the fireballs. Unfortunatly, one sneered him in the shoulder but didnt seem to do much. "Your a very worthy opponent, Evan" said Suzaku "Your too modest" Evan rolls his eyes punching Suzaku with in the blink of an eye. "Maybe so" he said, grabbing Evan's hand before it reached his face, "However, if you continue to play around like this, you will die. After all, im Seireitou Hyuga's son" he said slashing Evan's shoulder with his other hand which was holding the blade "Yes the son of a fool........." Evan looks away for a second, then rolls his shoulder flipping Suzaku over, then elbowing him into the sidelines Suzaku stopped himself, and floated in midair as he flew back and faced Evan, his eyes narrowed. "I dare you, insult my father again...." he said as rocks from the ground began to rise under Suzaku's immense power, "And you will know what it feels like to truly be a fool" he said "Well didn't expect you to get this angry" Evan taps him on the shoulder, as his eyes start to glow "Don't hide from what you know is true" "The truth is that my father was the bravest and strongest man to ever live and he was your teacher, show some damn respect!" Suzaku yelled slashing through Evan's shoudlers In the stands, Ean was watching, along with Scarr and Gaston. "Well, have to remember not to dis grayhiairs in Suzaku's face, huh?" said Scarr. "Whatever. That punk with the weird eyes has no chance. He's too inexperienced," said Gaston putting on a displeased face. I wouldn't count either of them out just yet... thought Ean. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Suzaku had stoped moving, "This match is won" Sukaku felt like he had metal bars runing through his veins, as it bent his arm back against his will. Suzaku groaned in pain as he fell backwards over. He thought to himself, "Is this it?! Is this really all i can do!? No, i refuse, I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE! TO HIM!". Suddenly, red chakra sprung all over the field in a wild frenzy of power, as Suzkau entered his Kyuubi State. He got up, perfectly fine as he stared down Evan, "Its over, im ending you here and now!" he roared, blowing Evan away Suzaku's Kyuubi State Evan backs off a little, "What is this??" Evan said actually afraid of dying Suzaku's hair stood up, fierce and firm, becoming a scarlet color s his body was enveloped by a red aura with red electricity. He stared at Evan as he then shot off several Kokuhos at Evan In the stands, Ryuka sat, wide-eyed at the sight. "Kyuubi's power?" He thought. "But what happened to Naruto?" "so this is the KyuubiTaishou's power, Evan dodges them until one strikes him on the shoulder burning him. Immeditaly, Suzaku appeared infront of Evan as he punched Evan's face with extreme force, sending him crashing into the audience, making a large boom and a crater on the audience stands As the smoke cleared Evan was standing just at the end of the arena, Holding his arm as blood came out, Evan falls to his knees but manges to keep him self up Suzaku stood right infront of Evan, "I told you not to insult my father in front of me" he said as holding out his hand, "However, my father wouldnt want me to stoop to this level" Evan got up, and looked at Suzaku "Well, then, looks like my masters son, is more powerful then I am" Suzaku released his Kyuubi State and brought Evan back to the ring, "Evan-san, why do you call my father a fool?" "Because he was my master" Evan clenched his shoulder a little more "I knew him too" "That doesnt explain it, why do you think he was a fool?" Suzaku asked once more "He threw his life away, for a purpose he never accomplished" he looks at Suzaku "All the people he knew, including me, all hated him. all that to die, and nothings changed" "Maybe, its because he was trying to accomplish somethign else" he muttered as he faced the audience, "So, how do we declare the winner?" "What are you thinking we should do" He heals his arm a little bit to stop the bleeding. Suzaku thoguth for a second, "Chess?" "No I stink at Chess" Evan sighs. "How about.... we let the audience choose?" asked Suzaku "Okay," Evan said ready to lose He faced the audience, "Alright, everyone, who do you want to win!?" he yelled at them "I hope you kill each other." Ryuka said boredly. "Well I guess every one in the arena exept for Ryuka, has left" Evan said "Looks like it's all up to him "Then..." Ryuka pointed at Suzaku. "Suzy's going to win this one." "Likewise," Evan walks away "Hmm, me? Why me?" asked Suzaku confused "Obviously because you just beat him right there." Ryuka mused. "If thats the reason" Evan stopped "I regret asking you" Ryuka merely shrugged, but he knew the actual reason. "Oh, well. I'm off to help Echo conquer the world. See ya!" He winked, disappearing off. "Why must he be the one with control over my mind" Evan rubs his forehead Suzaku grabbed Evan's shoulder, "Hey, Evan-san, i really dont care about winning, do you want to continue on?" "Alright then" Evan shakes his hand, "Your a good friend, I'll keep it in mind if Ryuka ever makes me kill you." Evan smiles as he disappears Suzaku smiled as he walked away *'Winner:' Evan Herane